


The Chronicles Of Kira

by TheLovelyRavenQuinn313



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyRavenQuinn313/pseuds/TheLovelyRavenQuinn313
Summary: Being a princess is quite exhausting, but being Joffrey's twin sister is even worse, but it is quite cool when there is an awesome but dangerous prophesy about you. Kira is magical she can do things others can only dream of doing, and she is beautiful beyond belief. She has been kept hidden from the world in kings Landing. She longs to see what it's like beyond the castle walls and longs for a true friend.One day Aiden Stark comes to make a peace deal between the Lannister's and the Stark's. He is instantly drawn to Kira and she to him. Like moths to a flame.  They know that they are meant to be togetherThere is only one problem, her brother the cruel King Joffrey Baratheon, who is little too possessive of her won't let her go. Will Kira and Aiden be able to live happily ever? Not if Joffrey has anything to do with it.





	1. Prologue

I had another dream today; it wasn't that bad, it was actually pretty nice, it was more like a memory than a dream. It was a change of pace from the usual nightmares that crept up on me throughout the night. My mother, siblings, or one of my handmaidens usually had to come and comfort me until I fell asleep once again. It got worse once I reached puberty. I wasn't what people called normal. I could do things no one could, I could control the elements, I could control animals, sometimes if I tried hard enough I could control the weather, and I can cause anyone unbearable pain, my dreams no matter how horrible they are do become a reality, when I started to show signs of having magic, my parents kept me hidden within the palace in Kings Landing, the only people that knew about me were my parents, my siblings, my four handmaidens, and only a few people within the palace. My father was King Robert Baratheon; my mother was Cersie Lannister, which made Tommen and Myrcella my younger siblings, I am King Joffrey Baratheon's twin sister. 

Some people say that I am lucky to have him as a brother, but the reality is that I am not that lucky. I love my brother, I really do, with all my heart, but I can see and sense a very great darkness from him. He and I used to play together when we were little, and have a great time, but he soon began to change, he became crueler as he grew up. He made me witness things that he had done, and I couldn't stand it, I wanted to help people, and show them kindness, show them that you could be loved and still be a great ruler, but Joffrey disagrees with me, he said that to be a great ruler you need to be feared.

Now that our father is dead I fear that Joffrey will be truly lost with power, and that is something that I can't allow, because that power will be his undoing, if he chooses to take the wrong path. Mother says that I have a certain hold on Joffrey, and that sometimes he listens to me, she also says that I should do everything in my power to make sure that he doesn't die, like he does in my visions, and I will do almost anything to protect my family. I couldn't believe it when I heard that he had Eddard Stark beheaded for treason and conspiring against the king, sure he said that my siblings and I were a product of incest, which I very well hope so is a lie, but Ned Stark was loved and now my brother has started a war that could cost us everything.

In my dream Joffrey and I were children, we ran around the gardens, and played our little games, once we became so exhausted we laid on my bed facing each other. 

"You know mother says that I am to be married to another when I grow up." He said to me. 

"And you will be king, and of course your queen will have to be very beautiful." I said.

"Yes she will because you will be my queen." He said dead serious.

"I don't think that's how it works, but I will always be by your side, eternally forever," I replied. "Do you want to see what I can do now?"

"Yes," He looked at me curious. I got up and went to the wash bowl, where there was water, I focused real hard, and with a flick of my wrist the water rose, and I moved it around the room. He looked really excited to see this, like if I had just offered him a piece of candy. "You truly are amazing my dear sister, promise me something?"

"Anything big brother." Joffrey was born a few hours before me.

"That you will always stay true to me, no matter what I do, and what we become, that we will always have each other."

"I promise."

"Eternally forever?"

"Eternally forever." Once I had put the water back in the bowl and climbed into bed, we both fell asleep.

I knew that I would have to live up to that promise that I had made him, because only I could tame that beast, no matter how dark he got, I would always have to stay by his side, because no matter what we were family. In Westeros family meant everything if you trusted the right people and thanks to my gifts I knew whom to trust. I would risk anything to save my family, which also included the Imp Tyron, who wasn't that bad, he was rather humorous and very blunt; he also had a great mind. If my dreams were right then we were dealing with things that were out of our control, if they were right and the White Walkers have risen up again then we were in trouble, but we could defeat them, if only we could stop fighting each other.


	2. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There really nothing to be said its the same story, lol

Today my brother reached a new level of stupidity, my brother decided to have Ned Stark beheaded, in order to show the people what happens to those who betray him. It was a horrible idea in my opinion, but nonetheless, he is my brother, and my king, so for now I would have to agree with everything that he says no matter how brainless it is. Joffrey has changed throughout the years, he has become crueler towards people, he became even more twisted than he was when we were little, and he was ruthless. My brother just earned a whole lot of enemies and that wasn't the worst part of it, because Joffrey's enemies were our enemies, because of him our whole family was in trouble. His little stunt was the most idiotic thing that he had ever done. My heart sank when I heard that he had ordered to take a life, poor Sansa and Arya must have been heartbroken, they had just lost their father, and I am pretty sure that they probably saw the whole thing. Sansa was a kind little thing, she was beautiful, and she was betrothed to my brother. It would be a great wedding; the only problem is my brother doesn't want to marry her. As the years passed Joffrey has become possessive, possessive over me, and not in a way that a brother is with his sister but in a way that a husband is with his wife.

I had inherited my mother's looks, as did all of my siblings, those who have had the chance to see me describe me as the most beautiful girl in the seven kingdoms, which is preposterous really. I had the same golden blonde hair that my siblings had, but it was mixed in with some locks of silver, and it fell past my waist, some described that it looked like a silver and gold waterfall. My eyes were the same light green eyes that my family had, but there were times that they looked almost silver. I had a slender, yet curvy figure. Some say that people would fight wars for me, but that too is ridiculous. I don't want anyone to fight wars for me, because wars include death and death is always a sad thing, life is too precious, and too short, to go to war.

"So what do you think Kira?" My mother asked me. 

"I'm sorry could you repeat the question again?" I asked her, throwing her a sheepish grin at her. 

"I swear my sweet dear child, your head lately has ventured off to a land far away from this one, is everything well?"

"Yes, I just haven't had a decent nights rest." I responded. 

"I see, are the nightmares not going away?" She asked concerned. 

"No, but it's not like I haven't had them before, but these nightmares, they are worse than before, they are trying to warn me that something dangerous and horrible is going happen, and it frightens me."

"I know that life is hard for you, my sweet, I know that you cannot talk to many about this because not a lot of them would understand what you are going through, and it has been centuries since a child has been born with magic, such as yourself, so we really don't understand how to help you, but I will figure out a way to help you, this I can promise you," She comforted me. "Until then you can talk to me, and only me, here you really don't know who to trust."

"I would like to visit the Stark girl, Sansa, to give her condolences." I told my mother.

"I think that is not wise, her father was a traitor after all, and your brother might be near there, you know how much he loves to torment people, especially that Sansa."

"Either way, she is still human, and she is going to need a friend in King's Landing, especially now, and especially now that Joffrey has made her his new toy, you know that I better than anyone know how far my brother would go." 

"That is why you would make a great queen, you only do what is good for the people, go make friends with her, we could use that alliance to our advantage," She told me. "But don't tell your brother that I said that, I have to go to the councils meeting, but I will see you at dinner." I got up from my chair and kissed her on the cheek before I made my way out. 

When I reached Sansa's room I asked one of the servants to please prepare some lemon cakes, l had heard that she was quite fond of Lemon Cakes, I also told them to please bring us some tea, and milk. I waited until the servant brought it to me and I asked him to help me take it into the room. I knocked gently.

"Please do come in." Sansa said from the other side of the door. I opened the door, and saw that she had been crying. My heart broke in two, her eyes were swollen, and her hair was slightly a mess. I saw her straighten up when she saw who I was. "Oh, my princess, I was not expecting you to be here, I was not expecting you to even see at all, you don't make a lot of appearances." She said. 

"Please call me Kira, I came here to see how you were doing, though I know that you are not very good, I can't imagine what pain you must be going through." I told her. I never really knew Ned Stark though I had heard that he was an honorable man.

"Thank you, my- Kira." She replied. 

"I am so sorry about your loss, I told my brother to show your father mercy, but I don't quite think he knows the meaning of the word."

"You do not know what he has done today? Or rather what he done to me?" She ran a hand on her swollen lip. Had he really hit her? No, my brother would never hit anyone, would he. "You don't know the torture that he has inflicted on me." I saw her tear up again; the servant was still there. 

"Put that on the table, and leave, and if you so much as breath a word of this to my brother, you will not only loose your job, but you will loose your tongue, and do not test me." I told him. With that he put the trey that contained the Lemon Cakes and a jug of milk and some goblets, and rushed out of there like hell. When he closed the door I could see Sansa begin to cry as I put the trey that contained the tea, and the teacups. I went up to her slowly and I first reached out to touch her auburn hair, she didn't flinch at my touch, so I began to comfort her with my hug.

"It's okay, I will do everything in my power to see that you are safe here, I will not let anything happen to you." I promised her, and I was intending to keep that promise no matter what. 

"Why do you even care?" She asked coldly.

"Because believe it or not there was once a boy that I was promised to, his name was Duran, he knew what I could do, and it didn't scare him, then one day Joffrey walked in on me and Duran kissing, and Joffrey lost it, Joffrey punched Duran, but that wasn't enough, several days later Duran and his family were gone." I told her. "You might be a toy for my brother to play with for now, but I always had that role, so I do know what you are going through, my brother made me his personal puppet."

"You are a lot stronger than me then." She remarked. 

"That's not true, you are just in a vulnerable state, and you had a very traumatic experience, it is understandable for you to feel like this." I told her. "Come now, why don't we get something in your belly, I hear lemon cakes are your favorite, and I had some brought up just for you." Her eyes lit up when I mentioned this. 

We spent hours talking about our lives, she spent them talking about her life in Winterfell told me about some of the things that were beyond the wall, she also spent them talking about her family, I knew that this was going to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship, all I had to do was keep it a secret from my brother, if he found out, he would more than likely kill her, so that I would have no one, but him. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother to the ends of the earth, but sometimes he could be a real monster, and sometimes he could be downright evil. Then there are times when he would be sweet and caring about me, and it was that that couldn't make me hate him. After what seemed like hours, Sansa became sleepy and I left her sleeping in her bed. I closed the door, and walked down the hall, to run into my brother.

"Hello Kira, it's a surprise to see you down here." He greeted me with that dashing smile of his, which could make any girl weak in their knees, but not me I had years of practice. 

"Well I decided to take a walk, you know stretch my legs." I told him.

"Why don't you join me for a walk in the garden?" He asked. 

"Actually I was going to go to the library, I wanted to search something." I lied, after he had Ned Stark beheaded I could feel darkness pouring out of him and it was so intense that sometimes I would have to excuse myself from supper.

"I really must insist, unless you want me to do something that I will regret later, you see I know that you and the traitor's daughter have become acquainted." His smile faded, and only anger was there. 

"If by traitor's daughter you mean your betrothed then yes, I wanted to see who my brother was marrying, she is a pretty girl, and she seems quite nice." I told him.

"She is, Mother says that she will bring me lovely children."

"Mother is right." I agreed. 

"She may be pretty, and nice, and yes she will suffice, but she isn't the object that I truly want."

"You are king, you are the king of the seven realms, you have a beautiful girl betrothed to you, what more could you want?"

"I want to have the people of the seven kingdoms kneel before me, and tell me that I am and will always be the one true king of Westeros, because without that one can not truly be king, that and something else." A vision started appear before my eyes, the feeling of death, castles, and towns burning down, white men with blue eyes conquering and killing everything in sight, darkness making its mark over everything.

"Kira are you okay?" I heard Joffrey asked concerned, breaking the vision. 

"I don't know." I answered, I felt weak, and was sweating, everything felt weird, all I remember was Joffrey yelling for someone to come and help, before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again any constructive Criticism at all is welcomed. I do hope you enjoyed it and have an awesome day or night or whatever.


	3. I'm only a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last time

It felt like an eternity before I could even open my eyes, it was bright, it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light, it must have been about noon. When my eyes finally adjusted to the bright light of day I saw my mother in a chair next to me, she was holding my hand. I squeezed her hand, she looked up at me and I could tell that she had been crying, when she saw that I was finally awake she sobbed. I hugged her and tried to comfort her as best as I could.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Three days, I didn't know if you were going to survive this one." She replied, tears were forming in her eyes.

"We Lannister's are fighters, and we are survivors aren't we?"

"I am sure your brother would want to know that you are awake." She told me, and all I could do was sigh, I didn't want him here, not right now.

"Would you mind staying with me?" I asked her with pleading eyes. "Just a few more minutes, I just want to spend time with you."

"Anything for you my darling," She rubbed my cheeks. "What did you see this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Joffrey said that it looked like you were having a vision."

"Oh that, I saw death all around me," I broke down, almost crying. "It was horrible mother, there was nothing alive, everything was dead, all I can remember are those blue glowing eyes, everywhere consuming everything and everyone."

"I am so sorry darling, the gods have not been kind with you, they gave you gifts, but with these gifts they gave you a curse," She hugged me. "I am going to get your brother, he has been in a fowl mood since you fainted."

She left and went out the door, I got up and put my robe on, it was a silky type of material that was able to breath, but it was still revealing, you could see my cleavage and it was almost see through. I saw that there was some bread and fruits on the table, but it was the water that called my attention, my mouth felt so dry that I could swear there was cotton in it. I took my goblet and I poured the water into it, I gulped it down, I drank almost the whole pitcher. I ate some of the bread and fruits. I heard the door open, I turned around to see Myrcella and Tommen in front of me.

"We had heard what happened, they're not getting any easier are they?" Myrcella asked.

"Let's not worry about that, don't worry about me, remember what I always say, I am a survivor." I told them both. "Instead you should worry about what you are going to wear for Joffrey's name day." I went over to them and hugged them. All of a sudden one of my handmaidens came barging in.

"Forgive me my princess but there is a problem, you are needed in the throne room or I am afraid the Stark will be killed.

"You two stay here or go to your rooms," I told them and I rushed to go to the throne room when I arrived I saw a horrible sight. Ser Meryn Trant was beating Sansa, her dress was all ripped up, and she was sobbing, she was a mess.

"Why shouldn't I kill you now?" Joffrey asked Sansa, pointing a crossbow at her. "It would send a message to your brother, and it is odd that right after she left your room my sister became ill." I was appalled by what I saw, how could my brother do something like this to her? She had just lost her father; she didn't need this at all. What in seven hells was my brother thinking?

"Hello your highness." I bowed, when he saw that I was still in my sleepwear his eyes widened in shock.

"Why are you not dressed appropriately?" He asked enraged, I could feel the anger coming from him.

"I am sorry your highness for the way I am dressed but when one of my birds told me that Sansa was being mistreated I couldn't very well get properly dressed, I had just woken up, I have to ask you to please show mercy, Sansa is my friend, the only friend I have, and she is your betrothed." I pleaded; I walked up to the throne steps. "There is always a reward for showing mercy, please don't take the only friend I have."

"She was probably the reason you got sick in the first place, why should I let her live?" He argued.

"Please let her live your grace, my king, my sweet dear king." I begged him. "I do not think that you would ever find a more beautiful bride than her."

"Very well, but if you get sick again, she will pay the price."

"Thank you your grace." I walked up to Ser Meryn and Sansa. "I suggest that you let go of my handmaiden before I make you loose one of your hands, you know what I can do, so do not test me." I walked over to her and took her hand. I walked her over to my room leaving the throne room. "I am so sorry that he did that to you, I had no idea that he would take it that far."

"I am sorry my princess, but-"

"I told you to call me Kira, we are friends after all." I ordered her.

"Sorry Kira, but what did you mean by the threat you told Ser Meryn?" Sansa questioned me looking at the ground.

"Oh you caught that did you?" I asked her. "I will explain it to you when we are safe in my room." I took her into my room where my brother and sister were waiting for me; they looked at me with bright eyes.

"So you got there just in time?" Myrcella asked me.

"Yes I did, though I don't think our brother is very happy with me." I replied.

"I am glad that you did save her, I like Sansa, she is nice." Myrcella said.

"Thank you Myrcella." Sansa said. "I mean my princess."

"It's okay you can call me Myrcella."

"I like her too, if I have a wife, I hope she is as beautiful as you are." Tommen chimed in.

"Well I guess I do have to explain to you some things, and this won't be easy for me." I told Sansa, looking at her.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." She responded

"I want to you are my friend, and soon we will be sisters and we are going to be spending a lot of time together," I told her. "I think you can guess by now that I am no ordinary human, you see I can do things, things people could only imagine like this for example," I waved my hand over the water bowl and the water almost immediately rises, I floated it around the room and when I was finished showing her I put the water down. It was the same trick I showed Joffrey when we were children. "I can do fire too, but that is harder to control, my uncle Tyrion has been helping me, he reads what he can to teach me, Varys also teaches me what he can, he teaches me how to learn what I can, how to get information from people, and how to manipulate people, he teaches me all about having little birds in the castle, but my uncle is the only one that I can practice my powers with." I told her.

"So that's why you are rarely seen out of the castle," She said out loud, it was more like she was thinking it and it came out. "Because you can do things like that."

"Yes that is exactly why I rarely go out, but there are other things I can do, but I need you to keep what I can do a secret no one must know, the only people that knew what I could do are my mother, my two uncles, Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen, Varys, and that oaf Ser Meryn, but that is only because he saw me do one of my 'tricks', and another guard that I am close to named James, and now you know, but that is all about it." I told her.

"I think she has done more than just be close to him." Myrcella comments, causing me to go red.

"Well I am glad I know, and I am glad that you found it in your heart to trust me, and thank you for saving my life." She said bowing, out of nowhere my sister giggled.

"I am so sorry, Tommen just whispered the funniest joke and I couldn't keep it in." She said.

"Well what was the joke?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Knock, knock." Tomen said.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Don't cry, I am only a ghost." All of us started laughing; I tended to Sansa's wounds, and changed her clothes. I had my handmaidens change Sansa's room, she would now be sleeping in my adjoining room, so that I could keep a better eye on her, in case my brother or one of the guards wanted to give her a hard time. And I got them to bring up some food, fresh baked bread, cheeses, wine, chicken, and so much more.

After what seemed like hours of talking and paying cards and other games and laughing, the room fell quite, Sansa, Myrcella and Tommen looked behind me with wide frightened eyes. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, I knew already, it was my brother, Joffrey, and he wasn't very happy in fact he was furious beyond belief.

"Kira do you think that I could see you outside for walk?" He asks behind me.

"Yes your grace, just let me put something a little bit more appropriate on," I replied, and he stepped out. "Sansa go to your room, I don't think you want to be here when I come back, and can you take Myrcella and Tommen to their rooms after we are gone." She nodded. I got up from my chair and went to go get a dress, I chose gray because it made the green in my eyes pop. I got out of my room and my mother was there, she looked worried and she was pursing her lips.

"What ever happens do not show that it bothered you, that is exactly what he wants, I tried to reason with him, but your brother's temper this time is horrible."

"What did he do?" I asked her frightened. "Mother please tell me."

"You need to be strong my dear child," She said as she caressed my cheeks. "Now go, before he comes here and gets you, I will be in your room." She walked into my room, and left me by myself, my heart was literally at my throat, I could feel it pounding, and I could hear it. I couldn't stop it from going any faster; I made my way over to Joffrey, even though my legs were heavy and something in my mind told me to stop, not to go any further, but I had to go.

"Were you all having a party?" He asked; the anger in his voice was rising with every word he said.

"No my king, we were just getting to know one another." I responded.

"Walk with me, I have something to show you." He extended his arm and I took it, he led me to the dungeons, I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Why are we here my king?" My voice shook, I was frightened.

"You will see." He merely responded. When we got to the dungeons I saw someone was being chained up on the wall, but not just someone James, a guard that I used to flirt with, we liked each other, he was handsome, he had ashy brown hair and blue eyes that you could just swim into, I never thought that Joffrey knew about him, I made sure that I never told anyone about him. James face was swollen, and he had bruises all over his face, his body was all cut up, what had they done to him?

"James!" I gasped shocked. "What is he doing here?" I asked Joffrey.

"You see I was upset that I didn't get to kill the Stark girl, but something upset me even more, and that was that you let people see you so exposed, your whole body," He spat out through clenched teeth. "Do you know what it is like to see all those men look at you with lust."

"If I didn't you would have killed her, please forgive me." I begged. His grip on me was tightening. I couldn't see why he was punishing me; I had done nothing wrong. I could feel my eyes begin to sting, I couldn't let him win, but my eyes burned with tears.

"I want you to know what it feels like when you feel powerless, I know that this will teach you." He said with an evil smirk. "Let it be known that I am the only one that can touch you, you thought you could keep him a secret, but you thought wrong, I have spies all over the castle." I saw a man come into the room with a knife, I knew what was going to happen, and yet I couldn't accept it, I looked away.

"You don't have to do this." I pleaded with him.

"Yes I do, I want you to look at him while he dies." Joffrey held my face and held me so that I couldn't escape.

"I am sorry James, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I cried; the water in the buckets was moving violently causing the buckets to rock and move.

"I know my princess," He replied and in an instant his throat was slit, he bled out, and Joffrey let me go, I wasn't just sad I was furious and I lost control of my powers I fell to the ground, and the ground around me cracked and shook. I could hear it thunder, and the rain hitting the castle walls and roof with a strong force. The man that slit James's throat was gone and Joffrey and I were completely alone, no one could see us, no one could hear us. I ran to James not caring that I got my dress dirty. "I never got to tell you how much I love you."

"Shh don't talk, I am so sorry, I never meant for anything to happen to you." I kissed him before I felt him go cold and limp. "In the name of the seven please protect his soul." I whisper before leaving his side. I walked up to Joffrey; I could feel my tears rolling down my cheeks. "Can I go now?" I ask.

"Yes you can, but first just remember what happens to those that try to touch what is mine." He replied with a happy and evil smirk, he grabbed my arms hard and crashed his mouth to mine, it was horrible, this wasn't normal, this wasn't right, I went numb, I couldn't move. "Now you can go."

I couldn't stay there any longer, I wondered around the garden, the rain getting me completely soaked, and I couldn't stop my heart any longer, I sobbed, until I couldn't anymore, then I went to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you have any constructive criticism it is most appreciated


	5. The Silver Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as always

A week.

That's how long I have been in my room, when I lost James a part of my soul was torn out of my chest. I didn't leave my room, my mother had been there to comfort me, she even fed me when I refused to eat, Sansa had been there to give me news as to what was happening outside my bedroom door, my sibling Tommen and Myrcella came to comfort as best as they could. All the while I could feel my brother growing crueler, and his energy was becoming darker. The dreams were not changing I still dreamt of my brother's death, and even though it felt like my heart was crushed, I could still not bring myself to hate Joffrey.

It had been the day before Joffrey's name day when my mother had come into my room, opening the curtains, and letting the sunlight in, it was so bright that it hurt my eyes, and for the first few minutes all I could see was white. From what I could see it was a beautiful day, contrary to what I felt like.

"You need to try on your dress for your brother's name day, it is very flattering, and the color will make your eyes pop out." My mother said.

"Mother I don't want to go; can't you just tell them that I do not feel well?" I pleaded with her.

"Your brother want's you there and you cannot deny him that, there is no telling what he would do if you miss this, please my darling daughter," She pleaded with me. "Besides your sister and Tomen are missing you greatly, and that Sansa girl, well she has been your brother's play thing, she might be your friend, but she is still his betrothed, and his temper has been extremely worse, ever since that day."

"You mean the day he ordered a man to die, a man that I had feelings for," I argued. "Mother he has gotten worse, and despite what he has done, I still love him, he is my blood and we have a bond, but he is getting worse."

"I know he is, I blame it on myself, but then I look at you, Myrcella, and Tomen, and I think, I did something right with you three."

"I don't think it was you mother, you taught us well, you raised us well, you have done whatever you could, power makes people crazy sometimes." I told her. I could see that her cheek was red, like she had been slapped. "What happened to your cheek mother?"

"Oh don't worry about that, just please be there tomorrow, if not for your brother, do it for me." She pleaded with me. I could tell that she needed me there to at least remind my brother to still have some humanity, to still have some compassion towards his people, because without the people behind him, he could not be a true ruler.

"Okay mother I will go for you, where is this dress that I have to wear?" Don't get me wrong, I really liked James, he and I had a connection that I would never have with another, but as a princess I could not let the death of a guard affect me so much. I was a princes and he was a guard, no matter how much I liked him, at the end of the day that was all people would see, or the ones that knew about my relationship.

"It's coming up, but while we wait I brought some food to eat, you haven't eaten much this week," I saw the tray of food and my mouth was watering, she had brought fruit and bread that was freshly baked and she had brought up some milk. "The Stark girl has been asking to spend time with you, I think that today would be a great day for you to do, and your siblings wanted to spend time with you also, you need to act like nothing happened, it will be hard trust me, the pain will be unbearable, but when your brother is in your presence make sure that you act as if the guard's death does not bother you in the least." I ate the food that she brought, as soon as I finished, I heard a knock at the door, and a servant had brought in the dress, it was a beautiful silver dress with lavender intertwined. It took my breath away, and I could tell that my mother had me in mind while she had this dress in mind. My handmaiden Rose helped me put my corset on and she helped me put on my dress, it was off the shoulder flare sleeved and the bodice was heart shaped which accentuated my breasts, and the skirt was flowy but it was still a little stiff, it was beautiful nonetheless. I quickly took the dress and the corset off as I did not want to dirty it. I put my robe on and told my mother to please let Sansa know that I would love to spend time with her, and to tell my sister and brother Tommen the same.

I was alone for ten minutes alone to my thoughts, I looked out the window, and there was not a cloud in the sky, and I could tell that there wouldn't be a cloud in the sky in the sky tomorrow, oh how I would love to make it rain on my brother's name day. Make him suffer the way he had made me suffer, but I know mother would not like me to do that. I know mother wouldwant me to act like the perfect little princess people thought I was, if onlythey knew the real truth, that I was an all-powerful being who had powers thatthey could barely imagine, imagine their faces, now that would bepriceless.

I saw Joffrey outside in the courtyard practicing his archery, I could see the arrow going to the target and he struck it with a bullseye, his archery sure was getting better. As soon as I saw him shoot another one and it was going towards the bullseye I flicked my wrist and the arrow moved towards the tree next to it, I could see his disappointed look, and he looked around, I hid from his sight. Ten minutes passed and I heard my door opening, Sansa came in, and so did Myrcella, and Tomen, they both had a smile on their face, Sansa was a little different she looked skittish as if she was expecting a demon to come get her. When I saw her, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she had bruises on her face, a swollen lip, and it was horrible. I went up to her to comfort her.

"I am so sorry Lady Sansa, I have not been very fair to you, I have been up here feeling sorry for myself, meanwhile you were suffering my brother's torture, I am so very sorry for that." I could feel tears forming, one of them falling down my cheeks.

"Kira, it's okay, I understand what happened, your brother was bragging about how he taught you a lesson that you would never forget, and when I saw them dragging the dead guard, I knew what your lesson had been, I am so very sorry for your loss, I am so very sorry."

"At least he is in a better place, or at least that's what I am hoping that's where he has gone." I replied.

"This week Joffrey has been on a rampage, talking about how he wants to have a war with the Starks, I have a feeling it's because you have been here, and not out there." Myrcella said.

"Yeah, he told me that Prince's should never respect their servants, I said that's not what Kira said, he would have slapped me had it not been for mother, and well you saw her cheek." Tommen mentioned

"I am so very sorry for both of you, I should have never gotten close to a guard, that was extremely foolish of me, and I should have known better."

"It's alright, you can't choose who you have feelings for, besides I have a feeling that you will meet who you are destined for soon, you'll see he is going to come, and your heart will flutter like a million little butterflies." Myrcella told me.

"Since when are you the fortune teller?" I joked.

"Since I started paying attention to what you were saying." She replied.

"She is right, you are wise beyond your years, you belong on that throne-"

Tommen said.

"Tommen, that is something you can't say out loud, you shouldn't even think it, if Joffrey were around he would have you arrested for treason, believe me do not test him." I told him.

"I know, I am just saying what we are all thinking, besides, Mum's said the same thing, but she knows that even if something had happened to Joffrey that you would not want the throne, that you would take it because you had to, not because you want to."

"He isn't wrong, I think that you would make an incredible queen, one that would rule the seven kingdoms the right way." 

In that instant I actually felt happy, James was a light in my life, yes, and he would always have a special place in my heart, but Myrcella was right, I had already found the thing that makes my heart flutter and that was my friendship with Sansa, and my relationship with Myrcella, and Tommen, and I knew that just because he was my first love didn't mean that he would be my only love, that in time I would be happy, that I would heal, if only I could make Joffrey see that the real war wasn't with each other, but with the dead, the dead with the blue glowing eyes. Somehow, I felt like there was change happening, like something was going to happen, and for better or worse I knew that I could not stop it. Joffrey's name day was tomorrow and I knew that something was going to change then, I only hoped that it would be for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again any Creative criticism is Welcomed, and I will try to update it as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all I do hope you enjoyed it and I hope you all have an awesome day or night . Please let me know in the comments what you think, and if I should change anything, I want to grow as an author so any constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
